


Liquid Explosive

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [30]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Canon - Comics, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Michael has a bottle labeled "Fiona" in his loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Explosive

**Author's Note:**

> idea taken from the graphic novel _First Contact;_ [for](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/169959.html?thread=7581927&format=light#cmt7581927) [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)**fic_promptly**
> 
> theme: "not what it looks like" for [](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/)**fan_flashworks**

The plastic bottle was labeled "Fiona," and inside there was a liquid. It sat underneath the cabinet in the loft, ready to be used as needed.

The liquid looked like water. In reality, it was an oxyliquit, a liquid air explosive. Once it comes in contact with the air, it explodes.

Fiona mixed the oxyliquit before she turned herself into the FBI. Michael didn't realize it was a subtle hint she was going to turn herself in soon.

As much as Michael wanted to look at the bottle, he made sure the bottle was tucked away until he needed it.


End file.
